Dacara
The Federated Republic of Dacara Flag : Dacara Lives Forever Dacara Lives Forever Capital (and largest city) Kelowna 1 ''' - High Chancellor Scott RJ McBain - Prime Minister Natarsha Tezcan Independence - Independence Day , - from , - Total 72,355 - ( ) 130,200 km² - 2007 estimate 2 152 400,000 - Density 86.646 /km² ( ) 2007 estimate - Total $70 Trillion - Per capita $32,728.85 (2007) 0.934 (high) Dollar (Dacaran Dollar, $'') ( ) ' ' JST ( +10) - Summer ( ) +1 ( +11) ' ' .dn 'Calling code' +42 1''De facto official. Dacara, officially the The Federated Republic of Dacara, is a vast in Southern Europe. It borders to the east, to the west and to the North. The city of Kelowna is the country's capital. Dacara has very close ties with the Kiravian Empire. Dacara is a , organised as a Federation. It is economically strong and provides for its people, although capitalism and corporations are some what unrestricted. History Politics and Government The Government of Dacara is a , although a exists. The basic laws of the Dacaran Government are laid out by the Federal Constitution of Dacara A High Chancellor is Head of State and is elected by a majority vote by the people. High Chancellor serves a five year term before election is called again, although there is no limit to how many terms a Chancellor may run. He serves as Commander in Cheif and although is controlled by his Political Party who runs for Government and is headed by a who serves as Head of Government. This allows the Chancellor to keep all constitutional authority but gives the legislature power over the Prime Minister as going against ones own party is Political Suicide. The Current High Chancellor of Dacara is Scott RJ McBain who was elected as Chancellor in 2005 and will end his first term in 2010. Dacara's legislation is a Parliament and the current governing Party is the Dacaran Democratic Party. The Prime Minister is Natarsha Tezcan. Party Leader David Settle campaigning in the 2005 Elections Executive Branch The High Chancellor heads the Federal Authority (Federal Cabinet) and thus the executive branch of the federal government. He or she is elected by and responsible to the Dacaran parliament. Although the High Chancellor is responsible for parliament he or she doesn’t serve a seat as the day to day activities of High Chancellor are to high demanding. A Prime Minister serves as the Head of Government and although traditionally is the political party leader is legally appointed by the High Chancellor, the Prime Minister serves also as Highest Minister of the House of Representatives. Legislative Branch Dacara has on the federal level a bicameral legislature. The parliament has two chambers. The House of Representatives (Lower House) nominally has 460 members, elected for a four year term and represents electoral divisions of roughly equal population. This allows to equal representation of all Members of Parliament. The House of Senate (Upper House) is the representation of the state governments at the federal level. It consists of 80 members who are delegates of the 8 States (Administrative Divisions). Unlike the House of Representatives, The House of Senate allows for equal representation of each state regardless of population. Using both houses an equal representation of all people on a local and state level is achieved. Foreign Relations Administrative Divisions There are currently eight Administrative Divisions (States) which make up the Federation that is Dacara. The Eight States of Dacara: Picon Caprica Libris Tauron Aerilon Aquaria Scorpia Geminon Each state is represented in The House of (Upper House). Each State allocates 10 Senators which represent a district of the State. This allows each State equal representation regardless of population (As apposed to the Representative House) Geography Economy Transport Military Demographics Culture Science and Technology Miscellaneous Topics References and Notes Category:Adygea Category:Countries